Innocent
by Superhero8674
Summary: Natasha Zane is on trial for a murder she has no memory of committing. A rogue bounty hunter killing for sport has set her up to hide his tracks. Will she be able to hide long enough for Yoda to prove her innocent, or be caught.


Hey! Well here's a new story for everyone. It's just kinda been sitting in one of my folders for sometimes. So I hope everyone will enjoy it.

I only own my OCs.

* * *

Sleep is a luxury I haven't indulged in since my arrest. The nightmares of blood covering my robes, the image of the cold dead body that lay in my lap has become too much. I've sat awake in my dark prison for weeks awaiting my trial. The force collar that was placed around my neck the moment of my arrest has began to feel suffocating. My body wanted to die, just fall asleep, to forget about all my pain and fear. But my stubborn mind was keeping that from happening.

"Natasha Zane." A male voice sounded through the speaker on the door. "You've been summoned."

"By who?" I croaked trying to clear my dry throat. "My trial shouldn't be for another week."

"Master Yoda." He answered as he opened the cell. "Turn around." He gestured with the cuffs.

Too confused to think clearly, I allowed him to tightly cuff my wrists, and lead me down the hallway of cells. "Why the elevator?"

"Stop with the questions." He growled pushing me inside the elevator.

"We are going through the Main Hall?" I asked more to myself than him. "I-I can't." I stuttered stepping back until my back hit the cold steel of the wall.

"Quiet!" He grumbled as he gripped my upper arm and dragged me in front of him. "You lost all rights when you decided to commit murder."

Biting my tongue I stood up straight and held my head high. It's not a secret by now about what I'm being accused of. What they are saying I've done is by far the worst thing any Jedi/Padawan could do. Sighing I glared angrily at my reflection, my blonde hair that's normally braided was hanging in a mess of curls down my back. Brown eyes that were so familiar now hallowed and dark from the lack of sleep. My once pristine robes were now dirty and worn.

"Move." The man snapped pulling me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. "Master Yoda has asked for you to be brought to one of the meeting rooms."

Stumbling a bit as I was shoved out of the elevator and pulled down the open hall. I tried to ignore the gasps and shouts of 'killer' and 'murderer' but all the glares of disappointment and disgust was something I could feel being burned into me.

"Kenobi, I was just taking the prisoner to Master Yoda." The guard informed as he pulled me to a stop.

I knew he was staring me down I could feel his eyes dissecting me. I haven't seen Obi-Wan since I left for the mission that changed my life. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him.

* * *

"I'll take it from here Burk." His rough voice demanded, holding no room for argument.

I felt him shrug and push me into Obi-Wan who caught me by my elbow.

"Master Yoda wants her in the main room." Burk said as turned to walk back towards the elevator.

Great, I groaned to myself as I stared at my scuffed boots not prepared to see the look on my friends face.

"Natasha." Obi-Wan whispered as he gently continued to guide me down the hall. "What is happening?"

"Hm." I sighed as I focused on counting my steps. I couldn't have a conversation about my trial with Obi-Wan, I didn't want to have a conversation about it with anyone.

"Answer me." He paused at the door before opening it. "Please."

"You can ask anyone they-" I told him as I looked towards the door.

"I'm asking you." Obi-Wan interrupted "I've been gone for two months. And if I remember correctly the last time I saw you, a trial for murder wasn't happening."

"Padawan Zane, to enter you must open." Yoda lectured from behind us. "Padawan Kenobi, your report from your last mission needs finishing. Yes."

* * *

I finally found the courage to look up to him. He was focused. The only time he got that concentrated was when he was trying to see something. "It's okay." I whispered giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan sighed as he turned fully to Master Yoda. "But if it's not too much to ask can I take her back to her cell after your meeting?"

"Very well." Yoda agreed as he pushed past us to open the door. "Padawan." He nodded towards a set of couches inside the room.

"I'm no longer considered a Padawan, Master." I spoke up sadly. Fingering my braid that was no longer behind my ear.

"Innocent you are Natasha." Yoda told as he waved his hand causing my cuffs to fall freely to the floor. "Dark you are not."

"But Master-" I began rubbing the stiffness from my wrists. "The high counsel has already agreed I will be found guilty."

"Run." Yoda advised as he floated closer. "Hide you must."

"But I can't. Not with this." I pointed towards my neck. "And you could get in trouble for helping a convicted murderer."

"Trial has yet to happen." He again waved his hand to remove the collar. "Felt it I have. We will find who killed Master Alvarez."

"I- escaping is impossible. The chance of me getting to the hanger is zero to none. And even if I do, what am I to do?" I rambled the thought of running to good to be true.

"Survive you know. Send for you I will when the time comes." Yoda answered as a door in the far corner opened. "Now hurry. We have talked for too long."

Breathing heavily I stared towards my freedom. It sounds simple, escaping through the emergency door to the outside, and try to sneak on one of the leaving public transport ships into the city. Closing my eyes I concentrated on calming my erratic heart. It's been so long since I've been away from the force. The comfort and safety it gave to one is something you would never want ripped away.

"I can do it." I promised as I looked back towards Yoda. "I will owe you my life once this is over." I continued as I walked closer towards the door taking a cloak from a chair.

"Finish your training is all I will ask." Yoda responded calmly.

"Yes Master." I bowed pulling my arms through the cloak, and the hood over my head.

"May the force be with you." Yoda added as the emergency door slammed shut.

* * *

Moving as quickly and quietly as possible. Even though my body was on its last leg, I put all my concentration to using the force to help guide me through the dark emergency tunnel. I could feel it, the door was only a few feet ahead.

"Natasha!" I heard my name echo through the hall.

"Obi-Wan." I sighed turning around slowly to see him a few yards behind me. "I'm sorry!" I cried as I used whatever energy I had left to force move loose shelves to block the path.

Knowing that wouldn't hold him for long, I turned around pushing my legs as hard as I possibly could, and ran through the automatic door to the outside.

Inhaling and exhaling the beautiful outside air, I took a few seconds to allow my face to soak up the sun rays before turning back towards the door and spotting the control panel. Ripping the panel open, I frowned at the mess of wires. "I really hate electricity." I groaned at the current that tore up my arm as I stuck my hand and tore out whatever wires that came loose.

Shaking the needle like pain from my arm, I took in my surroundings. It was busy, people were littered everywhere trying to get close to the Temple. Normally days like these if a Jedi was returning from the city they would go directly to the hanger or use the back entrance.

Walking quickly I crossed the court yard of people, purposely walking through the larger groups. Once reaching the steps to where the transport buses were. I picked one closes to the bottom of the steps, hoping it would bring me somewhere in the undercity, where its not patrolled.

"Last call!" A voice sounded through the speaker on top of ship.

Holding my head down I quickly boarded and found a seat near the back, avoiding the families, and crazies. Once I felt the ship lurch forward I relaxed deeper into my seat, and released the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Closing my eyes and pulling the cloak tighter around my frame, I got control of my breathing and fell into a light meditation.

* * *

"First stop. Undercity."

The droids voice was boomed through the speakers snapping me out of my thoughts and making me shoot out of my seat and stand in the line of people.

"Off off!" The droid snapped as everyone stared to push and yell.

Exiting the ship was the easy part. Finding where to go was the hard part. Looking around you could automatically assume this is not the safest place to be. The sun no longer could be seen from these depths, the only lights being emitted where an array of blues, and pinks. Streets where riddled with vermin and trash. The citizens that stalked the streets were either drunk or just trying to get to their destination.

I've been here once, but not alone. My Master brought me here, she had a lead on a bounty hunter that was killing for sport. We were told to apprehend him and bring him in for questioning. But we never found him.

Sighing I pulled my cloak tighter around myself and walked down the street blending in with everyone else. I had a few things that needed to be done. First I needed to find a job, I wouldn't survive long without some kind of income. Second I would need to find an apartment, somewhere small and off the Main Street.

Veering off the Main Street, I walked with caution down a small ally spotting a sign that read '24hr Cafe' smiling to myself I entered through the opened door.

The cafe wasn't busy nor was it loud unlike Main Street. The people sitting in the booths enjoying what shouldn't be considered food, were quiet and keeping to themselves.

"Child! Sit sit!" A giant species I have never seen before beckoned me over to the bar. "You must be hungry, hm?" He smiled warmly.

Playing with a lone string on my robes I slowly walked and took a seat. "I am." I responded kindly. "But I have nothing to pay with." I frowned sadly as I pulled the robes off my head. "I was actually wondering if you were looking to hire."

"Age?" He asked as he placed some various food on a plate.

"Nineteen." I said quietly looking around the room.

He nodded placing a full plate of food in front of me. "You in some kind of trouble?" When I didn't answer he continued his questions as he filled up a cup with colored liquid. "I'm in need of a dishwasher."

Sighing I picked up my fork staring at my plate.

"The pays not good, but it comes with the studio apartment behind the shop." He continued as he placed the glass in front of me. "I want no trouble here kid. If somebody comes looking, I will rat you out." He warned.

"Yes sir." I responded before I slowly started chewing the rubbery meat.

"The name is Zhin Stadd, you start tonight."


End file.
